


Omegle chat 2

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen





	Omegle chat 2

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like Johnlock RP.  
Stranger: [TW: illness] Sherlock waited impatiently for the train to leave, anxious to go home from the wedding he'd been forced to attend; it wasn't as if there was anyone else in the train car with him, and he doubted anyone would join him. Setting his yellow umbrella and violin case - he'd been asked to play at the wedding after Lestrade had recommended him, insisting he needed to get out every now and again - in an empty seat in front of him, thoughts wandering. He'd have to go to the bloody hospital tomorrow, and he'd have to wake up early. Just as he was beginning to doze off, he heard someone else's footsteps. Blinking open his eyes, he recognised the man from the wedding, and offered a nod and a faint smile in greeting.  
You: The man sat down on the seat next to him. "You are a really talented violin player..when you played was the best thing on the whole wedding!"  
Stranger: Chuckling quietly and sitting upright a little, Sherlock remarked, "Thank you. I was just glad to have something to do. I've never been particularly enthused over weddings. What's your name?"  
You: The man reached his hand toward him. "John, John Watson is my name!". Sherlock shook it in response. "Sherlock Holmes" he answered. The man smiled. "So where are you headed Sherlock Holmes ?"  
Stranger: Shaking John's hand, Sherlock withdrew his own hand a few moments later. "Heading home to London. Yourself?" he asked, listening as the train began to start forward.  
You: "Also headed to London, i live outside it with my flatmate Mike, its just a little trash apartment nothing usual" John answered. "I guess that you live somewhere posh" John said again. Sherlock looked surprised at him. "Sorry sometime i say things without thinking...cant really help it"  
Stranger: "No, it's fine. I do the same quite often." Sherlock gave a little shrug. "I live on Baker Street, though, the primary reason I can afford it is because the landlady thinks she owes me a favour. That, and I do think she fancies the company," he mused. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Mike Stamford, would you?"  
You: "Yeah i am talking about the Mike Stamford, how do you know him ?" John asked. "Yeah its just.. he is the one who lets me into the lab at st barts" Sherlock answered.  
Stranger: (so sorry, I have to go! Ta.)  
Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
